Bloody Cafe
by GenkiUke
Summary: When Kimimaru is tring to solve a murder he finds he's part of something he never wanted to be part of. Kyuubi is a club owner who knows more than he wants to tell Sasuke and Kimimaru. NaruSasu ItaKyuu KimiTayu
1. Kairi

The girl lay on the floor, her face smashed, and blood smeared all over her and the floor.

"that's disgusting," Kimimaru groaned, examining the body.

"she's just like the other victims. Face smashed and blood all over the place," Tayuya said calmly.

"how could something like this happen?" Kimimaru asked himself.

"Detective Kimimaru we have some girls that you might want to talk to." Kidomaru said poking his head in the door. Kimimaru stood up and looked at Tayuya in a angry way.

"don't worry I'll stay up her and take the pictures and write what we found," she calmly assured him. He went down stairs to find two girls crying next to Sakon and Ukon.

"hello girls I would like to ask you a few questions. Um first what are your names?" Kimimaru asked taking out a notebook.

"I'm Sakura and this is Hinata." the pink haired girl said.

"ok what did you guys see when you got here?" he calmly asked trying to help them, to show that they are safe now.

"Hinata came in for work as usual each morning and she found that the door was locked."

"when I unlocked the door I went inside and looked for Miss Kairi, but I couldn't find her. So I started looking around in the bedroom and I found her on the bathroom floor….dead." Hinata took over from Sakura.

"do you know if Kairi had any enemies here in Tokyo?"

"no she was friends with almost everybody. The only person that she's not friends with but doesn't hate here in the city is Kyuubi." Sakura explained.

"and tell me who is this guy… Kyuubi?" Kimimaru asked.

"the two had met each other in his club one night and he decided to take her up to his penthouse type thing. She came back here and told us that we should lock up for the night. While we were cleaning up the club she told us about how she slept with him and how amazing it was, but she still didn't like Kyuubi."

"interesting way to start a relationship."

Tayuya came down stairs and told Sakon to go clean up the mess upstairs.

"after a couple weeks she was going to the club almost every night, and every night she would come home and tell us she had sex with him again. Then one night she came home crying. Kyuubi told her to go and get a life because he didn't have time for her." Sakura finished.

"so really he did become her enemy."

"I guess but that night we both went home and Hinata found her dead the next day." Sakura said crying again.

"take these two to the station for more questioning." Kimimaru ordered Tayuya and Ukon. Sakon finished cleaning up and went down stairs with the body in a black body bag. Sakura and Hinata rode to the station with the twins and Tayuya stayed back.

"those girls are a very good source of info. They should be kept at the station just incase." Tayuya said.

"you do that but right now I'm more concerned about sasuke." Kimimaru frowned.

"oh you mean the boy that lost his family 9 years ago?"

"yea."

"you really care for that boy don't you?" Tayuya smiled.

"more than his insane brother. Well im heading off now." Kimimaru jumped into his silver jeep and drove home.

When he got there he noticed something that made him boil with anger. No Convertible mustang.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"your pretty brave to be working in a place like this." the stranger said to sasuke as he poured him a drink.

"I'm perfectly fine." sasuke said handing the man his drink.

"here you go. keep the change." the man said giving him a $200 tip. He took $20 away from that to pay for the man's drink. Soon sasuke would be able to pay for the apartment he wanted and move out of Kimimaru's place.

Over all the loud music being played, sasuke heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the caller id and found it to be Kyuubi. He opened the cell and answered saying, "Kyuubi are you ok?"

"yea fine. Naruto wants you to come upstairs and pleasure him." Kyuubi said slyly into the phone.

"alright fine." sasuke closed his phone and walked upstairs onto the 3rd flour. His feet tingled as he walked closer and closer to Kyuubi's home above the club. He opened the door to find Kyuubi standing in the doorway handing sasuke a towel and spare clothes.

"he's waiting in his room. I'll be down stairs taking your place." and with that Kyuubi disappeared downstairs.

"love are you in your room?" sasuke asked the empty living room. He walked over to his boyfriends bedroom and found him sitting on the bed naked.

"what took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"sorry dobe it was really crowed down stairs." sasuke explained.

"it's ok you're here now and that's all that matters." Naruto said reaching under the bed grabbing a ball gag and four leather straps.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"what are you talking about Kimimaru?" Tayuya yelled into her phone.

"SASUKE'S GONE!!!!!!" Kimimaru screamed. Tayuya pulled the phone away from her ear so she didn't go deaf from the scream.

"dude don't worry about it he's probably hang out with friends."

"at 3 I the morning. I don't think so." Kimimaru was pissed. He had been waiting for sasuke since he got home at 10.

"just relax he'll be back. Do you want me to come over and help you sleep?" Tayuya asked.

"no thank you. I'll be fine. I'm going to bed, g'night" he said shutting the phone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke stood in the shower washing himself off. Naruto was asleep in bed. He rubbed his entrance and winced.

"who knew an uke could be so rough." he groaned remembering how the blonde was so possessive and in control. He remembered the feeling of his tongue inside his body, the orange ball slowly being pushed deeper. It left the Uchiha sore and unable to move for about ten minutes, in that time Naruto had fallen asleep. Sasuke looked down at his water proof watch and noticed how late it was. Kimimaru was going to kill him. He had never been out this late before.

"sasuke?" he heard someone mew.

"in here uke." he said showing that he was still in Naruto's room. Naruto walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. Sasuke looked back at his lover and smiled.

"did I hurt you teme?" Naruto whimpered.

"no I'm fine." he reassured the foxy boy. Naruto smiled and held onto sasuke from behind.

"BOYS!!!!" the two heard someone yell. Kyuubi was up stairs again and was not happy. Sasuke and Naruto got out of the shower and wrapped towels around them.

"yea Kyuubi?" sasuke answered the pacing blonde.

"if your gonna fuck each other at least clean up before I sit down." he pointed to the kitchen table((yes the boys got from the bed to the kitchen)) "and keep it in the bedroom please." Kyuubi said cleaning up the mess they left and the boys went back to their shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Dream

"listen Kimimaru I'm sorry I didn't come home." sasuke cried hiding in a corner.

"I don't care I was worried about you!" Kimimaru yelled.

"another death I'm guessing." sasuke said moving farther away from the angry white haired man.

"yea, face smashed, blood everywhere, all of it." Kimimaru sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples. Sasuke felt bad for his adopted brother.

"there's a club underground in the center of Tokyo you should try there I hear that they have some interesting stuff there." sasuke said, then he just noticed what he said.

"sasuke……….." Kimimaru growled.

"I work there ok. The main drink is blood. It's made by Kyuubi the club owner."

"KYUUBI?!?!" Kimimaru stood up and yelled.

"yea." sasuke whimpered.

Kimimaru grabbed sasuke by his ear and said, "your talking me to this 'club' right now!" sasuke did what he was told.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"sasuke how nice of you to drop by. You come to see Naruto on your day off?" Kyuubi turned around to find Kimimaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, and Kidomaru surrounding him. Sasuke was hiding behind them.

"so you brought some guests now did you."

"by order of the law we have full rights to question you on a women named Kairi. You will give us all the information on her."

"kairi? Oh you mean that chick that kept hitting on me till I fucked her? Ya what do you wanna know about her."

"yesterday morning she was found in her bathroom dead. I wont say the conditions." Tayuya growled.

"let me guess, face smashed?" Kyuubi said pulling out a soda. He drank slowly letting some of the contents roll down his chin. It was think and red.

"blood?" Sakon asked sasuke.

"no it just looks like blood." sasuke said frowning.

"I decided to let her have her way with me and she did. And the night after that and the night after that AND the night after that. She wouldn't stop and I got tired of it. I told her to go find another boy to play with, I was done with her. And she left and didn't come back. Now I here that she was killed right after I told her off." Kyuubi didn't seem to care at all whether she was dead or alive. "I didn't like her it was just because I needed to fuck something and my boyfriends in jail, but she wanted to do it ALL the time and it got dull after the first time."

"so basically she raped you."

"kind of I let her do it. If she wanted to screw with me after the first time then she would have to do it herself. I didn't do anything just laid there, I didn't even moan." Kyuubi said finishing off his blood like drink.

"ok then thank you." Kimimaru said making sure Tayuya wrote all that was said down.

"oh and I would like to speak with Kimimaru alone for a second. Sasuke, Naruto is in his room sleeping if you want to go in there" Kyuubi said smiling. Sasuke went to see his sleeping uke and the rest of the investigation squad went to question so of the members here.

"last night Naruto had a dream that a man was coming after sasuke. And when he found sasuke he smashed his skull and cut his body to bits. Kind of like the way the women are being killed. He woke up crying and he was trying to kill himself. Apparently he thought he was still in the dtried to kill himself so he would wake up. If I had 't walked in he would be dead right now"

"ok so what does this have to do with me?" Kimimaru asked.

Kyuubi said. "Naruto is a little weird I know but when it comes to dreaming about loved ones, every dream comes true."

"WHAT?!" Kimimaru shouted.

"if Naruto's dream really does come true sasuke will be killed." Kyuubi said taking out another soda. Kimimaru was speechless. He had been taking care of sasuke since he was 7, after Itachi killed all the Uchihas. Kimimaru wasn't going to let sasuke be killed.

Sasuke walked out of Naruto's room and yelled no. then he stomped down stairs and got back into the jeep. Kimimaru got the message that it was time to go and headed down stairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	3. School Girls

"sasuke you need to go to school now." Kimimaru yelled in sasuke's ear to get the boy out of bed. Sasuke groaned and rolled out of bed. He was dressed and showered. Kimimaru guessed he had got up, showered, got dressed, then went back to bed.

"fine I'm up" sasuke whined and got his shoes on. He got into the mustang and drove to school alone. After the fight he had with Naruto he didn't bother to call and say he was going to school. Naruto didn't go very much anyways.

Sasuke drove into the parking lot and parked next to his friend, sai's car. Kiba and Sai stood next to the mustang and helped sasuke out.

"hey dude Naruto called me. What happened between you two?" Kiba asked.

"nothing he just got mad at me for saying that he wasn't going to me seme." sasuke sighed remembering the fight.

"hey did you here about Kairi? She was murdered by the shadow." Sai said.

"yes Kimimaru is the one working on that case. And what's with the weird shadow name?" sasuke asked his classmates as they walked into the classroom.

"the name we came up with for the murderer." Sai smiled.

"you both are so weird."

"that's why you love us." Kiba smiled.

"oh shut up." sasuke blushed. Class started and sasuke's mind was soon off the blonde boy, crying in his room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm not going!" Naruto yelled at his brother.

"what do you mean?" Kyuubi asked.

"I don't care if sasuke gets killed any more! He hurt my feelings!" Naruto cried. His brother held him tightly. Naruto cried into his brother's leather jacket.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke sat outside finishing his lunch when he heard a girl screaming. He stood up and ran towards the scream. He stood frozen, scared out of his mind. On the ground lay two girls. One was smashed and bleeding all over and the other one seemed to have thrown herself off the building. Sasuke pulled out his cell quickly and dialed.

"get your ass over to the high school now we have two more murders." sasuke yelled to the person on the other end then closed the phone and yelled for Kiba and Sai.

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Bloody Dating Game

The accident was surrounded in caution tape. Police officers took the body and Tayuya was yelling at one of the witnesses to tell her what happened. She finally gave up and went to another kid. Kimimaru was talking to his adopted brother.

"sasuke what happened?" he asked.

"I was finishing my lunch with Kiba and Sai when I heard a girl scream. I told them to stay there and I would go check it out. When I got here these two were already dead." sasuke answered.

"Where's Naruto and Kyuubi?" Kimimaru asked.

"most likely at the club." sasuke growled.

"ok," was his reply.

"Kimimaru I had one of the witnesses tell me what she knew about the two girls. She told me they were twins sisters. The both went to the Bloody Café to go get some drinks with their friends last night. She says they've been there before but this time there was a new worker. He had long black hair tied back and red eyes." sasuke tensed as Tayuya described this person more. His brother.

"Bloody café? Isn't that the club we went to and found Kyuubi?" Sakon asked joining in on the conversation.

"Itachi." sasuke growled.

"what?" Tayuya asked.

"Itachi he got out of jail. He snuck into the club. But how?" sasuke wondered.

Kimimaru remembered what Kyuubi told him about Naruto's dream. He now knew what he meant.

"Tayuya go get some guns and 15 police officers, and take them to my house. There going to be another murder." Kimimaru ordered.

"what?!" she yelled.

"just do it!" Kimimaru yelled back. Tayuya didn't argue any more and did what she was told.

"sasuke me and you are going to go visit this club again." Kimimaru smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Kyuubi did you know that one of your employees is a homicidal murder?" Kimimaru smirked. Kyuubi and he were alone again. Sasuke was in Naruto's room trying to make up with him.

"when did you find this out?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"about ten minutes ago. Two girls at the east high school were murdered. Both came to your club last night and the man spiked their drinks. The drug didn't take effect till about 30 minutes ago. One girl jumped off a building the other girl started beating her face on the sidewalk." Kimimaru growled.

"and who is this worker?"

"well witnesses described him with long black hair and red eyes. Itachi Uchiha." Kimimaru sighed.

"but he's in jail."

"not any more. Some how he escaped and found his way here. Then he started doing his work. His first victim a slut named Ino. After that he got worse and worse killing more people more often. Now he's some where in the city searching for his little brother." Kimimaru explained. Kyuubi never look him in the eye. "your hiding something."

"Itachi is my boy friend. I let him go as long as he stopped this killing. He stopped but not for long. After each murder I started to understand that this was him,. But I could never find him to stop him from killing all these women. Now your telling me his was in my club last night spiking some teenage girls' drinks?!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Kyuubi?"

"I love him but I hate that he has to kill everything in site." Kyuubi growled.

"do you know why he does all these things?" Kimimaru asked trying to comfort the crying man.

"he's a vampire." was his reply. "and so is sasuke. Sasuke's power doesn't seem noticeable yet witch is good. But some of them find out when they are young and let the power control them. Sasuke has some one precious to him and doesn't notice it."

"Vampire?!?!"

"it's a trait passed down through the Uchiha clan. They are Pure bloods and are now rare. Sasuke and Itachi are the last ones."

Sasuke burst out of the bedroom crying. "he's not in there. I've looked everywhere but I can't find him." Kyuubi growled and Kimimaru looked at sasuke in terror.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"your so cute." the Uchiha said to the gagged blonde boy. He kissed up his neck at licked a small spot on his neck. Naruto whimpered and tried to scream for help. Itachi tightened the gag and Naruto groaned.

"your not getting away from me. You're my bate to get my brother and kill him." Itachi snapped.

Naruto looked up at Itachi, tears filling his eyes and streaming down his face. "don't worry you wont be harmed…yet!" the blonde whimpered again as the Itachi left the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
